


Truth

by SilverBlaze85



Series: Keep Holding On [15]
Category: Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: F/M, Past Miscarriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 14:50:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverBlaze85/pseuds/SilverBlaze85





	Truth

Theme: Truth  
Summary: The truth was right there in front of them, if they were willing to accept it.

* * *

The last ten weeks had been nerve-wracking, but otherwise uneventful. Upon learning the news, Sky had immediately ordered Z on twelve weeks of medical leave, brooking no argument from the Yellow Ranger. 

“You will listen to me, Elizabeth. This is for your health, your child’s health, and Jack’s health. You will take the medical leave, and the only reason that I want to see you set foot on this base is for your medical exams. Am I clear on this?” he had barked, silently being backed by Bridge, SOPHIE, Alex and Syd. Seeing no other alternative, she had reluctantly taken the leave, instead fretting quietly at home. 

Jack had done his best to help her, but with still working, it was hard to be at home with her during the day. But she had found that Deogee loved agility, and had been running her through a small agility course that Jack set up in the backyard. 

But today was supposed to be the major test. Kat slicked her stomach with the gel again, moving the transducer until she saw a clear image. 

“Great news Z. See here,” she asked as she pointed out a quickly fluttering motion. “That’s the baby’s heart…your risk of miscarriage is almost nil at this point.” The doctor beamed at the Ranger, willing her to accept the truth. 

“You’re serious?” Z asked, astounded. The tiny motion on the screen held her captive. Last week that hadn’t been there…when had it started it’s first beats? 

“Yup. The risk of losing it is about 2%, but I want to continue weekly checks until we’re completely out of the woods, okay?” 

“Yeah….can you hear the heartbeat?” she asked, eyes searching Kat’s. The feline nodded. “Can you get Jack? He’ll want to see this,” she whispered. 

A moment later, Jack was beside her, worry along every line in his frame. She smiled at him, pointing at the screen a moment later. 

“Kat says that we’re likely to keep this one, since it’s heart is beating. Isn’t that great?” she asked, smiling at him. Jack stared at her, then turned to Kat, silently asking confirmation. 

The doctor nodded, pointing out the fluttering on the screen. “You want to hear it?” she asked, grinning. It was great to tell them this news. She pushed the monitor out of the way, grabbing the fetal Doppler and angling it, trying to locate the beat. Suddenly, the sound of tiny galloping hooves filled the room, and she nodded to herself. 

“That’s his heart?” Z asked, eyes bright. 

“Yup. It’s beating about 138 beats per minute. That’s right on target for what we’re looking for. Trust me, everything that I can see is indicating a perfectly normal, perfectly healthy baby.” 

She willed them to see the truth that was in front of them, willing them to accept it. But only time would tell.


End file.
